A method of displaying powers of code channels is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,340 B1. The powers of the individual code channels are determined after the demodulation of an incoming CDMA signal and are shown on a display device in the form of a bar diagram. In addition to the power, which corresponds to the height of an individual bar, also the association with a specific code class is shown as additional information. For this purpose, in the representation the width of the bar is reduced with a respectively higher code class. In addition, preferably the powers of active code channels are shown as filled-in bars, whereas the powers of the inactive code channels are displayed merely as a dash.
It is disadvantageous in the method proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,340 B1 that only the total power is shown for each code channel. A distribution with respect to an in-phase arm and a quadrature phase arm is not shown. A judgement can therefore also not be made about whether possibly one of the arms is inactive or not, as can be the case however for example with a signal of a CDMA2000 mobile radio system.